Betapa Sialnya Len
by Sakamaki Kanda
Summary: Tetang kesialan Len yang benar-benar sangaaat sial!/Bad Summary!/Warning: Bakal garing dan lain-lain!/Happy Reading!


**Betapa Sialnya Len**

**Vocaloid Fic**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp**

**Warning : abal,garing, gaje, alay, alur kecepatan, bahasa nggak efektif, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Len PoV**

Hai semua, nama gue Kagamine Len. Cowok shogan (baca : Shota Ganteng) dari seberang sungai (?) umur gue.. ya masih muda lah 14 tahun. Gue sekolah di Vocano Akademi sebagai kelas 3 SMP. Hari ini harus kesekolah untuk ngumpulin tugas-tugas yang belum selesai, karena bentar lagi gue lulus. Dan juga harus balikin buku-buku perpustakaan. Karena udah selesai ujian masuk SMA, jadinya gue libur.

Saat ini gue lagi beres-beres tugas dan buku-buku yang akan diserahkan. Setelah kekumpul semua (tugas dan buku) gue cek satu persatu, nggak taunya ada 2 buku perpus yang hilang, seketika keringet dingin keluar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu gue acak-acak tuh meja belajar, dan kedua buku tersebut nggak ada! Mati dah gue! Di sekolah, kalo buku perpus hilang harus ganti dengan buku baru atau bayar denda yang sebesar.. wah nggak tau gue pokoknya mahal lah.

Karena nggak ada waktu untuk beli buku jadinya gue harus bayar, mana uang gue tinggal segitu-segitunya lagi. Bodo lah! gue masukin tugas dan buku yang ada ke tas dan langsung pergi kesekolah. Di seperapat jalan tiba-tiba hujan deras, anjir! Mana nggak bawa payung lagi dan gue harus nyari tempat teduh. Karena di daerah ini jarang yang namanya halte bus atau tempat teduh lainnya. Sekian lama gue nyari tempat teduh, akhirnya dapet juga. Fiuuhh.. lega deh, tapi tunggu dulu.. TUGAS GUE! Segera gue buka tas dan seketika keringet dingin (lagi) dan muka nge-blank. TUGAS DAN BUKU GUE BASAH! Langsung lemes gue, tapi kalo udah ditengah jalan gini masa mau balik. Tiba-tiba hujan berhenti dan matahari menunjukan dirinya lagi, meringis gue dalam hati. Kenapa neduh langsung berhenti? Emang lagi sial, ok gue harus lanjut jalan lagi, kalo masalah buku dan tugas.. gue udah siap kok menerima hukuman yang berat (sangat) dari Luka-sensei.

Kembali jalan lagi kesekolah, tiba-tiba gue laper ditengah jalan. Soalnya tadi pagi gue nggak sarapan karena uangnya pas buat bayar buku nanti. Di kulkas pun kosong nggak ada apa-apa hanya air putih yang dingin (Kanda : Ngenes banget mas) Lalu mata gue pun tertuju pada sebuah toko crepes, sumpah gue langsung ngiler. Segera gue merogoh-rogoh saku _blazer_, dan ternyata ada! Wah.. cukup lagi buat beli crepes paling murah. Lalu angin kencang bertiup ke arah gue, dan.. naasnya uang gue ikut terbang jauh, tawa lemes pun keluar dari mulut gue, sumpah sedih banget hidup ini. Akhirnya gue pun melanjutkan perjalanan kesekolah dengan muka melas karena kelaperan.

Dan sampailah di depan sekolah, angin bertiup bertanda sepi. Pandangan gue langsung kosong sekaligus meringis. Gerbang sekolah ditutup yang berarti sekolah libur. Lalu gue tatap tulisan yang ada di gerbang sekolah.

' Sekolah diliburkan karena para guru sedang berwisata '

Seketika gue langsung jatuh lemas dan hujan mulai turun lagi. Gila ini, sial sampe begini. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang manggil nama gue.

" Woi Len! " tenyata Kaito – sahabat karib gue – Yang manggil sambil pake payungnya, dia berlari kearah gue.

" Gila lu! Ngapain disini?! Udah lo jangan disini, yok ke halte. " Dan dia angsung membawa gue ke halte dekat sekolah.

" Gu-gue berencana ma-mau balikin buku sama tu-tugas, " ucap gue sembari sesegukan karena kesialan gue ini.

" Hah? Emang lo nggak baca sms dari gue? " tanya dia lagi. Hah? SMS? Langsung gue ambil HandPhone gue di tas yang sungguh beruntung nggak basah. Ternyata HandPhone mati dari semalem! Ampun dah! Kaito langsung _face palm._

" Hari ini guru-guru lagi ada wisata, jadinya sekolah libur. Gue kasih tau lo karena gue tau pasti lo mau balikin buku sama tugas. Hadeh.. Len len sial banget lo ya. " Kaito langsung geleng-geleng, bukannya bantuin kek malah gitu.

Ok Kami-sama sudahi dulu kesialan hambamu ini, memangnya aku ada salah apa sampe dapet sial kayak gini? Apakah karena aku ini jombol? Atau karena diriku ini terlalu tampan? (Kanda : *mual* ) hahaha sudahlah, kalau udah terjadi yaudah nggak bisa diapa-apain lagi. Akhirnya Kaito ijin balik kerumah, gue pun juga. Tapi masih hujan deras, labil nih cuaca! Tiba-tiba hujan berhenti dan sinar matahari mengenai wajah gue. AAARRRRGGHHHH! BETAPA SIALNYA GUEEE!

Kanda : Maaf ya aneh, garing, alur kecepatan,dll. Soalnya saya masih newbie dalam membuat fict. Apakah Readers juga pernah sial kayak Len? Kalau Author sih pernahnya buku perpus hilang TwT , tapi nggak ketawan hihihi *ketawa licik*

Ok sekian dari saya. Mind to Review?


End file.
